dark_horizonfandomcom-20200213-history
Gherib Fellblood
''”I don’t know why, but that guy makes my skin crawl,” '' : - Random City Guard History The son of a depraved noblewoman and a summoned Kyton, young Gherib grew up surrounded by the wealth, opulence and corruption of both high society and the occult. Already gifted at a young age, he was given all the luxuries he could ever desire, was tutored by the very best that money could buy, and learned from the day he could talk how to charm and lie his way out of tough spots. Then, his greedy mother took things a step too far, and brought the hammer of justice down on their family, with only Gherib escaping with his life. Since then, he has been travelling the land, looking for fame and fortune with which he can reclaim his old life. It was this search that lead him to be at the wrong place, and at the wrong time, as he was suddenly snatched up and spirited away to an unknown land of dangers and mysteries. But this has done little to dampen his ambitions, as he remains determined to not only survive in this strange new world, but to prosper in it. Gherib would spend the first few weeks in this strange new land doing small jobs to get by, desperately searching for the big score that would propel him forward in life. But during a hunting trip out in the wilderness, Gherib ran into unforeseen trouble as he was ambushed by an ashworm. In the ensuing struggle, Gherib’s horse was killed and the ashworm chased off. But rather than turn back around and head home, Gherib decided to hunt the ashworm down. It had cost him a mount, and he decided that the ashworm would serve as adequate compensation. For hours, the two of them played a deadly game of cat-and-mouse, that finally culminated in Gherib trapping the ashworm. It took him a considerable amount of time to properly break in the beast, but come dawn, the ashworm had been tamed. Immensely pleased by his newest acquisition, Gherib named the beast Betha and set off back towards Hammer. He needed some new gear for his exotic mount, and he had heard rumors about an upcoming job that could potentially pay well as well as test Betha’s usefulness in combat. Appearance Ashen grey skin littered with scars and piercings, captivating purple eyes that glitter like jewels and long, snow white hair as smooth as silk done up in a horsetail. The body is of average height for most humans, with lean and taught muscles from shoulders to toes. Personality Cruel, vindictive, greedy, and extremely ambitious, Gherib is a man with few scruples and little in the way of guilt. His goals are as selfish as you can get, desiring only to be restored to what he considers to be his birthright. Still, time on the road has taught him the value of allies and cooperation, instilling in him a sense of practicality that will see him work and cooperate with pretty much anyone for a common goal. As long as Gherib prospers, he is on board with anything. In line with this, Gherib has learned to be quite charming and friendly to anyone he deems necessary to befriend, appearing to many as a mild-mannered and courteous adventurer with a surprising degree of knowledge and intelligence. But should you ever have the misfortune of finding yourself in a position where you are weaker, is of no further use, and no one would raise a fuss about your disappearance, then may your gods have mercy on you, because Gherib won’t. A vicious sadist at heart, the act of torturing a defenseless creature is more than just an act of pleasure to him, it’s a work of art. These vile and hedonistic urges flow like poison through his veins, always lurking beneath the veneer of kindness that Gherib works daily to maintain. Still, experience has taught him to limit his more carnal urges to those who are unlikely to cause trouble for him, which is what keeps him on amiable terms with guards and fellow adventurers. Interestingly, the only thing he seems to show an ounce of genuine affection towards is his ashworm Betha. A fierce beast that nearly killed him the first time they met, Gherib has taken quite the shine to his ferocious mount, and will not let any harm come to her without vicious reprisals. Loves Fine food, fine wine, exotic entertainment, displaying his skill, his mount Betha. Fears To never again regain the wealth and prestige he lost all those decades ago. Hobbies Riding, torture, ordering servants around, indulging his many depraved vices. Family Mother is long since dead, and he grew up without his father. Friends None as of yet Enemies None as of yet. Aspirations Gain land and titles for himself. Category:Character